Jaipur - PINK CITY Wiki
About Jaipur Jaipur /ˈdʒɛjpʊr/ is the capital and largest city of the Indian state of Rajasthan in Northern India. It was founded on 18 November 1727 by Maharaja Sawai Jai Singh II, the ruler of Amber, after whom the city has been named. The city today has a population of 3.1 million. Jaipur is known as the Pink City of India. The city is unusual among pre-modern Indian cities in the regularity of its streets, and the division of the city into six sectors by broad streets 34 m (111 ft) wide. The urban quarters are further divided by networks of gridded streets. Five quarters wrap around the east, south, and west sides of a central palace quarter, with a sixth quarter immediately to the east. The Palace quarter encloses the Hawa Mahal palace complex, formal gardens, and a small lake. Nahargarh Fort, which was the residence of the King Sawai Jai Singh II, crowns the hill in the northwest corner of the old city. The observatory, Jantar Mantar, is one of the World Heritage Sites.2 Included on the Golden Triangle tourist circuit, along with Delhi and Agra, Jaipur is an extremely popular tourist destination in Rajasthan and India. Featured movie Chhotu is intelligent boy of about 12 years of age from Rajasthan. Born into poverty, he is pawned off by his mother to work at a roadside food stall under the somewhat kind owner, Bhati. The mother says repeatedly "Schools is not in our destiny". The movie is about how there is no such destiny and such supposed destinies can be changed by one's own hard work. One day Chhotu watches President Dr. A.P.J. Abdul Kalam on television and it inspires him. Chhotu changes his name to Kalam and decides he wants to become someone who wears a tie and who is respected by others. Chhotu/Kalam is quick to learn how to prepare tea and other things needed for the food stall, and he impresses Bhati with his abilities and creative ideas like delivering tea riding a camelLaxmi, which the European and American tourists residing at the King Rudrapratap's Mansion cum Hotel love and cherish. Kalam(Chhotu) while working for Bhati befriend king's son Prince Ranvijay singh(Hussan Saad) who feels lonely as he cannot befriend a commoner. Soon Kalam and Prince become true friends sharing gifts, books and skills which they command individually. The other employee, a young man going by the name of Laptan (played by Pitobash Tripathy), envies and mistreats Kalam by enforcing daily chores on him, at one time destroying all of his books. Kalam also helps Prince by writing an essay in Hindi for which the Prince receives an award. But his happiness is short lived as palace guards search Kalam's room and find clothes and books, which the prince had given to him as a present secretly. Even though Kalam is accused of being a thief, he does not reveal the source of the items in order to protect the prince from his father's wrath. Disheartened Kalam hitches a ride to New Delhi where he tries to meet the president but he couldn't so he leaves a letter to the president citing How he has been inspired by him and the realization that any common child can become a president, prime minister(a successful, respectable person) by hard work and not by destiny. Meanwhile, the prince tells his father that he gave the clothes to Kalam and that Kalam wrote the speech which earned first prize. The nominal king realizes his mistake and sends the prince to find Kalam in New Delhi. Kalam is found near the India Gate and is brought back home. The king tells him that he can study in the same school as the prince and employs Kalam's mother as well. Bhati offers to pay the school fees, but Kalam says he will pay for them himself. At the end Kalam's dream comes true he goes to school with prince. The film ends giving a message that "The children come to school not only for information....but also for transformation". I am Kalam is a Smile Foundation production and is the first film ever in India to be produced by a development organization. With this film Smile Foundation is trying to reach out to people around the world drawing their attention to support the movement of educating every child in India to secure a better future. It is a fact that in a world that is already exposed to extraordinary content, plain appeals do not stand a chance any more in grabbing attention. Keeping this in mind, Smile Foundation proactively took the initiative and the challenges therein to come up with a mainstream Bollywood film; and has tried to package a very important cause in a contemporary fable like manner in an attempt to reach out to the maximum number of people towards this cause. Featured Article Hawa Mahal Hawa Mahal (Hindi: हवा महल, translation: "Palace of Winds" or "Palace of the Breeze"), is a palace in Jaipur, India. Built of red and pink sandstone, the palace forms a part of the City Palace, and extends to the zenana, or women's chambers. Featured Media Recent Pages NewPages Recent Blogs Monthly Poll Which is your favourite monument in Jaipur? Jal Mahal City Palace Hawa Mahal Jantar Mantar Birla Temple Govind dev ji Temple This is a video for getting an idea about Jaipur Category:Browse